The Akuma Paradox
by banklily.902
Summary: You can't fight fate but what if you can? Join your favorite characters when they were different in an alternate timeline. In this reality, Flit became a vicious fighting bird and George Taylor never pushed the bomb that killed Earth. Let the battle begin.
1. One Little Thing, Humungous Impact

If you think you know about your favorite characters, then you should try harder. You all know about the tragedy where Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed and the occasional tale of Pocahontas but there's one question burning on my lips. What if everything you care about is different than the way you expect it to be. In this alternate timeline, Flit and Meeko have been tranquilized and sent to an animal sanctuary in Michigan, Levi Weston was the only survivor of Galvanax's rampage, Ernesto De La Cruz was the one who was poisoned for trying to unite with the Rivera family and Hector was the fame monger, Max Tennyson gets the Omnitrix after Ben's death in Vilgax's hand, Martha Wayne becomes the hero of Gotham through her Joker alias while Thomas Wayne became a tragic psychopath, Jade West became The Wasp while Hope Van Dyne had Little to no memory of the Wasp as she never was the superhero, Cottontail was the adventurer and protagonist of the Peter Rabbit tale, Aslan started out as the king of Narnia but resigned from the throne after things got too real, Varian became Rapunzel's guardian and lost her through the magical rocks, Mowgli still had his parents and never was raised by wolves, Hudson was infected with a virus that affected people's humanity and/or killed them known as the Arson Flu and Lavagirl was originally an adventurer known as Millicent Clyde but she ran into the god Te Ka and fused with her to create a fire-commanding entity. Only time will tell what happens next when everything changed forever.


	2. Meet Aiden Romero

Every day is an adventure with Dane Romero and his children Brody and Aiden Romero. But there was Galvanax's attack and Dane's urges for Aiden to escape. However, a man known as John who is Dreyfus' son changed everything and Galvanax, his minions, his cohorts and Brody Romero were all murdered. John was convinced that Dane Romero is trying to spread the Simian Flu to the planet not knowing that it already is spreading. John then created a hole through the ship killing the remaining forces. Dane replied, "You shouldn't mess with a ninja.", and fought John but was shot in the lung startling Aiden. Aiden then ran away from home and his aunt rescued him from the delusionally malevolent John. When Aiden was in his pre-teens, the teenager saw his aunt killed and John smiling maliciously but Aiden made a run for it. John then replied arrogantly that he is God and nothing can stop him from saving the human race but then he sees the silo from Aiden's aunt's farm collapsing on him killing John without the evil matriarch needing the virus. Aiden Romero then sees a helicopter and it whiskes the shaken pre-teen to unknown destinations as he waits for the ongoing war to come. Aiden's life was going to change forever.


	3. Meet Luke Skywalker

It was up to 30 years after the deaths of Palpatine and Vader and Luke decided to train a group of padawans Ben Solo included. Then, Ben decided to kill every padawan present excluding him and Luke during which point a man known as Alan Parrish's father shot and killed Ben Solo thus negating the events leading to Ben's succumbing to the dark side and his father Han Solo's death. Luke was outright horrified and went into seclusion but this time he used this time to try to take the man down and got his Lightsaber from Leia Skywalker-Organa-Solo as Luke then waited for the right moment to strike during which point a helicopter then approached him and he realized that he had a destiny after what happened to Ben Solo. Luke then called out for it and the helicopter turns about heading for his direction as he looks at his new future with satisfaction. Luke's life was gonna change forever.


	4. Meet Flit

It was a peaceful day in Virginia and Pocahontas was picking up food with her tribe. However, just when the tribe was finished collecting, a group of federal officials came in and used their guns to shoot all Willy-Nilly killing everybody present. Much to their shock, a raccoon and hummingbird witnessed the whole thing but the pair were doused in butter while Percy was shot in the head killing him. The head official announced himself as Jebediah Stane and pulled out a small gun. However, Stane wasn't intending to kill the pair and revealed that it really was a tranquilizer gun in an attempt to have them captured. Stane then fired a dart and it hit Meeko causing him to fall asleep still covered in butter. But luckily, Flit managed to escape at the last minute while he still slipped because of the butter trap Stane caused in an attempt to have him immobilized. Flit escaped every dart fired at him and used his nose to slit the throats and/or slice the heads of every soldier present except for two soldiers and Stane himself. He escaped what seemed like the last dart but he slipped. As he was slipping, Stane shot him with a dart but this time he couldn't escape the dart. Flit tried not to succumb to the effects but he felt sleepy and fell back on the ground fast asleep while Stane put the pair into a knappel sack and departed the tribe's place. The soldiers then took Flit and Meeko to an animal sanctuary but it wasn't really a sanctuary. It was really a dimensional plane where if anybody smells the toxic air of the plane then they would fall under its spell to the point where they would forget everything including their name and who they were as they would remain in the dimension til their dying day. Flit and Meeko immediately discovered Stane's true nature and attempted to escape but they breathed in the toxic fumes of the dimension and fell under Stane's hypnotic spell. However, Flit resisted and tried to have Meeko do the same but Meeko just simply yawned and walked into the darkness where he would remain for all eternity until his dying day while the raccoon had swirly eyes and his tongue was hanging out like a dog. Flit tried to grab his tail in an attempt to prevent the hummingbird to lose his only friend. He struggled but he lost grip and Meeko walked into the center and became the plane's next victim as he falls asleep snoring with his mouth wide open. Flit chirped sadly and weeped as he was determined to give up but he refused to as it would go against Pocahontas' memory. Stane smirked evilly and said, "How does it feel to be the only member of your tribe...a monstrous excuse of a freak!" Flit was angered beyond words and escaped the dimensional plane as he bumrushes into Stane roaring all the way. He then killed his two soldiers and had Stane at his mercy. "Leave me alone. I HAVE MY RIGHTS!", Stane roared. "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!", Flit screeched much to Stane's shock and horror. Flit then smacked the gun out of Stane's hand and grabbed him as he seethed with rage in an attempt to avenge his family and friends. "What are you gonna do to me, you psychotic hummingbird?", Stane whimpered. Flit then replied that he was going to punch a hole in his head and did just that as he replied that he was expected a noise or confetti to come out but it was just blood but then weeped for Meeko and decided to let the building live in memory of his best friend. He then left the building and saw a helicopter as he screeched for the vehicle to come in his direction. The helicopter then approached it and absconded with Flit as he slowly stopped screeching and weeped for Meeko. Flit's life was gonna change forever.


End file.
